San Valentin Inesperado
by Agus-chii
Summary: Luego de haber fallado el anterior año, Amu decide prepara nuevamente chocolates para Tadase. Pero cierta persona no estaba en sus planes, Ikuto. ¿Con quien pasará San Valentín Amu? ¿Acaso aquel encuentro fue una simple coincidencia? One-shot.


**_Oooooh hace mucho que no subo ni fic ni One-shot DDD:_**

**_La verdad no se si es por falta de originalidad ya que hice como 17 fic de esta pareja o porque la flojera en las vacaciones me derrotó xDD_**

**_Como prometí hace mucho, acá les traigo un especial de San Valentin (Aunque ya se que es un poco tarde xD)_**

* * *

_**Declaimer:**__ ¿Hace falta esto? D: Shugo Chara (se pronuncia Kyara, analfabeta, okno xD) no me pertenece. Este fic si pero el anime no ¿Se entiende? Yo creo que si e.e_

* * *

13 de febrero. A pesar de la fecha en la que estaba no paraban de mandarme tareas. Mi mente estaba ocupada resolviendo los millones de problemas que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente ¿Será por eso que sentía que iba a ser un día especial? No lo creo...

- Amu-chan - llamó Ran sacandome de mis pensamientos - ¿Que piensas hacer mañana? -

Solté mi lapiz ¿Que tenía de especial mañana? La miré buscando una respuesta.

- ¡Si Amu-chan! ¡Mañana es San Valentín! - dijo Miki.

- Hay que hacer muchos chocolates-desu -

- ¿C-Chocolates? - pregunté confundida.

13 de febrero... Mañana... 14 de... ¡Oh dios! ¡Claro! ¡Mañana era San Valentín! Pero un momento... ¿Por que yo?...

- ¡¿P-Para que?! - me sonrojé al entender dicha pregunta por mis charas.

- Tenes que prepararle algunos a Tadase ¿No? - habló Dia.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡El año pasado no pudiste porque se te cayeron mientras perseguías a Yukina-san! - dijo Ran.

- ¡Además es tu oportunidad para confesar de una vez tus sentimientos! -

- ¿S-Sentimientos? Yo no... - por cada palabra que decían, cada vez aumentaba el rojo de mis mejillas.

- Amu, raramente eres honesta contigo misma. ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo de una vez! - dijo Dia.

- Ajá, si no Tadase-kun va a pensar que ya no eres importante para él-desu -

Debía admitirlo, tenían razón ¿Tenía que intentarlo? Sin mas remedio acepte.

- ¡Haaaai! - exclamaron Ran, Miki y Dia.

- ¡Déjenselo a Su-desu! -

Regresé a mis deberes. Aunque a decir verdad estuve mas pendiente en lo que pasaría mañana en vez de los problemas de matemáticas.

¿Una cita en el parque? ¿Caminar juntos de la mano? ¿Comer helado? ¡Aaaah! ¡Que emocionante! Me pregunto que pasará...

El sonido del reloj me saco de mi fantasía y note que ya era muy tarde. Rapidamente baje y me dispuse a empezar a preparar los dulce para Tadase.

- Amu-chan ¿Este año también darás chocolates? - preguntó mi mamá al verme en la cocina.

- ¿Eh? Ah, bueno. Es que... -

- ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡No voy a dejar que ese niño se acerque a Amu! ¡Ni siquiera lo has presenteado adecuadamente! - como siempre mi padre armaba semejante drama.

- Ya, papa-san. Es normal en una niña de 13 años. Pero esta vez no te los vayas a comer. Ami-chan y yo prepararemos algunos para ti - intentó calmarlo mi madre.

- ¿E-En serio? - el alma de mi padre regresó y el ambiente volvió a tranquilizarse.

- Eso Amu, no dejes que tu papa los coma como la vez pasada - dijo Ran.

- No se preocupen. Esta vez los sacrificios para probarlos serán ustedes - bromeé.

- ¿Sa-Sacrificio? - la sangre de las 4 se les heló. Tal vez me pase un poco...

Ignorando los llantos de mis charas, continué con mi deber. Al principio me costo pero gracias a la clase de cocina que tenía en la escuela, pude mejorar en eso de la cocina yo sola.

- Amu-chan ¿Necesitas ayuda-desu? - preguntó Su

- No, estoy bien - sonreí.

- Vaya... Creo que Amu-chan quiere que sean especiales para su principe ¿No? - se burló Ran.

- ¿Pero no morirá envenenado? - siguió Miki.

- ¡Oigan cayensen! - exclamé furiosa.

Sin importar mis quejas, ellas seguían molestando. Bajo el intento de ignorarlas logre finalizar los chocolates. Una vez listos les di uno a cada una para que probasen.

- Deliciosos-desu - dijo Su comiendo uno.

- Su pinta no esta mal - Miki comenzó a analizarlos con la mirada.

- Ñam, ñam ¡Estan muy ricos! - Ran devoró uno en un simple bocado.

- Una pregunta... - dijo Dia sin dejar de verlo.

- ¿Que pasa Dia? - pregunté al ver que no le había dado ni un solo bocado.

- ¿Acaso a Tadase no le gustaba la vainilla? Además todos tiene forma de neko.. -

- ¿Eh? -

A decir verdad era cierto. A Tadase le gusta la vainilla. Pero espera... En otra cosa tenía razón ¿Por que justamente con forma de gato?

- ¿No será que...? - empezó Miki.

- ¿Será que Amu esta preparando chocolates para...? - continuó Ran.

- ¡Ikuto-san-desu! - finalizó Su.

Mi sangré se heló al oír el nombre de ese maldito neko-hentai. Momento ¿Acaso ellas creen que hice estos chocolates para él? Ah no... ¡Eso si que no!

- N-No sean idiotas... -

- Pero a Tadase no le gustan los gatos, él ama los perros - dijo Miki.

- Ni tampoco el chocolate, solo la vainilla-desu -

- ¡Silencioooo! - grité.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a preparar otros? -

Miré el reloj. Ya era muy tarde y no tenía tiempo. No tenía otra opción...

- Ya es muy tarde... - suspiré - Creo que tendré que darle estos -

- O puedes comprarlos en alguna tienda - intentó re-animarme Ran.

- No, esta bien - forcé una sonrisa - Yo hice estos chocolates para él y voy a darselos -

- ¡Esa es al actitud! - gritó Miki - Ademas, si no los quiere no lo valora y ni vale la pena -

De alguna forma lograron animarme. Guardé los chocolates en una caja adornada y me fui a mi habitación para dormir. Aunque antes de hacerlo tenía que citar a Tadase en algún lugar para dárselos. Agarré mi celular y comencé a escribir;

_"Hola. Perdon por escribir esto tan tarde. ¿Estas libre mañana? Quiero darte algo a las 15:00 en el parque Iwatobi ¿Si?"_

Envié aquel mensaje algo dormida, ya que el sueño me estaba poseyendo. Esperé una respuesta, pero caí en los brazos de Morfeo antes de darme cuenta...

Me desperté algo tarde. No tuve tiempo para desayunar ya que era casi medio-día. Solo almorcé y sin perder el tiempo me preparé para estar lo antes posible allí. Llegué mas o menos a las 14:50. Aún faltaban 10 minutos y me dispuse a esperar sentada en una banca.

El tiempo paso y el no llegaba. Saque mi celular para ver la hora. Ya eran las 15:20. Pero algo me llamo la atención. Había recibido un mensaje;

_"Esta bien, princesa. Estaré allí"_

¿Eh? ¿Pero que? Miré con mas atención y vi que el mensaje no era de nadie mas ni nada menos que...

- ¡¿Ikuto?! - exclamé.

- Hola princesa ¿Me llamabas? - apenas grité el nombre del chico sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y una voz que susurraba cerca de mi oreja. No necesite conocía esa voz.

- ¡¿Ikuto?! ¿¡Que haces aquí?! - grité separándome.

- ¿Eh? Pero si tu me dijiste que viniera... -

- ¡Yo nunca pediría tal cosa! -

Ikuto agarró su celular, abrio un mensaje haciendo que lo leyera. Mis charas y yo observamos la pantalla y aquel mensaje, era igual al que le había mandado a Tadase.

- Debe ser una broma... - dije sin quitar su mirada del celular.

- Amu ¿Sera que en vez de enviarselo a Tadase se lo habrás mandado por error a Ikuto-desu? - preguntó Su.

Todo cuadraba... En ese caso ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y ahora como le daré los chocolates a Tadase?!

- ¿Tadase? - la mirada de Ikuto cambio. Pude notar un sentimiento de decepción en sus ojos - Tsk... ¿En que pensabas tonta? La próxima vez envía bien el mensaje. Solo me haces perder el tiempo - sentí como su mano revolvía mi cabello - Adios. Suerte y no hagas cosas raras. Pequeña hentai - se despidió.

Por alguna razón, noté total falsedad en las palabras de Ikuto. Al verlo a los ojos y ver como desaparecía del parque noté total tristeza y soledad. ¿Pero por que él estaba así? ¿Será que lo decepcioné?

Nuevamente el parque quedo en silencio y las únicas que habitabas dicho lugar eramos mis charas y yo.

- Ne Amu - llamó Ran - ¿No vas a avisarle a Tadase? -

- ¿Eh? Ah si... - recordé la razón por la que estaba aquí, Tadase.

Agarré mi celular para llamarlo, pero no tenía credito.

- ¿Y si vamos a su casa-desu? -

- ¿A-A su casa? E-Esta bien... - me sonrojé un poco, pero no había más opciones.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de mi príncipe. Estaba nerviosa pero ansiosa de verlo y estar a solas con él ese día. Pero todo cambio. Noté que iba a ser imposible.

Mientras me dirigía hacía su casa noté que él estaba en el parque y una muchedumbre de chicas al rededor suyo. Me costaba admitirlo, pero con tantas admiradoras cerca iba ser imposible pasar el día con él. Por alguna me sentí un poco dolida.

- Amu-chan ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Miki preocupada.

- N-Nada - negué con la cabeza - Ahora hay muchas chicas, mejor espero a que sea mas tarde -

- P-Pero... -

Forcé una sonrisa y ninguna de ellas dijo nada más. Solo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Seguí caminando sin saber a donde iba ¿A mi casa? ¿Al parque otra vez? No se, pero me di cuenta que al fin de cuentas termine en aquel parque donde Ikuto y yo habíamos cantado juntos. No entendí como había llegado ahí. Pero noté que había una persona con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, durmiendo. Ikuto.

- A-Amu - logré escuchar un suspiro ¿Acaso soñaba conmigo?

Solté una corta risa y me acerqué a él. Inconscientemente, acaricié su rostro.

- ¿_Q-Que estoy haciendo?_ - al notar mis acciones me sonrojé y me separé un poco. Pero al bajar un poco mi vista vi que en su mano había una luz brillante. Una luz que provenía de su celular.

Lo agarré y había un mensaje.

_"Arigato, Ikuto-nisan"_

Al leerlo noté que era de Tadase ¿Que paso entre ellos?

Miré le mensaje anterior, era de Ikuto.

_"Tadase, deja de estar haciendote el principe con otras chicas y ve con Amu. Ella quiere estar contigo ¿Por que no estas con ella?. Ve al parque Iwatobi, Amu te estará esperando. Y más te vale que no te hagas el idiota, no pasarte, ni dejarla plantada ¿Ok?"_

Me sorprendí ¿Por que Ikuto hizo tal cosa? Miré la hora en la que se habían mandado ambos mensajes y supuse que ahora mismo Tadase estaría en el parque Iwatobi.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Ir y pasar el resto del día con Tadase, tal como lo deseaba? ¿O quedarme con Ikuto?

Al pensar esto último me sorprendí ¿Por que una parte de mi deseaba quedarse con él?

- Oye, Amu - dijo Dia - ¿Que vas a hacer? -

- ... - no respondí. Pensé mi respuesta un par de segundos; - Me quedaré aquí ¿Pueden dejarme a solas un rato con él? - sonreí. Todas afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron volando dejandome a solas con el peliazul - Lo siento, Ikuto... - me sentía culpable ¿Como no me di cuenta?

Me senté al lado suyo y lo abracé sin moverme de ahí.

Los chocolates, él mensaje, el haber terminado en aquel parque donde cantamos juntos ¿Era solo una coincidencia? No.

- ¿Amu? - él despertó y me miró confundido - ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Ikuto... - de mi bolsillo saque la pequeña caja de chocolates y se los dí un poco avergonzada - F-Feliz San Valentin... -

Ikuto quedo sorprendido, pero noté que en el interior estaba más que feliz. Él tomo los chocolates y sonrió - Gracias, pequeña... - él acarició mi mejilla.

- N-No te sientas especial solo por ello... - hablé nerviosa - Supongo que muchas chicas también te dieron algo ¿No? -

- Si, pero yo solo quiero comer los tuyos. Los demás no me importan... -

- ¡¿Q-Que haces?! - grité. Me sorprendí al sentir que me había agarrado de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas.

- ¿No es así como estan una pareja de enamorados? - susurró en mi oreja.

- ¿E-Enamo...? ¡¿Que?! -

- Dilo, Amu - él mordió mi lóbulo - Vos hiciste estos chocolates para mi ¿No? No me engañas. Yo te gusto... - Ikuto besó mi cuello y entrelazó nuestras manos - Al igual que tu a mi... -

No pude poner resistencia ni emitir ni un sonido, ya que sentí los labios de Ikuto jugando con mi cuello y sus manos rodeaban mi cintura. El tenía sus manos agarrada formando un cinturón con sus brazos al rededor mio.

- ¿Y-Yo te gusto? - pregunté nerviosa.

- No... Yo te amo, más de lo que crees y me pone feliz que estes aquí conmigo... - sonrió. Oír esas palabras me hicieron sentir una sensación cálida en mi corazón.

- Ikuto... - lo único que noté en sus ojos fue sinceridad y ternura - T-Tienes razón. Y-Yo te quiero mucho... - susurró bajo... ¿¡Pero que?! ¿P-Por que dije eso? ¿Fue inconscientemente? - ¿Eh? E-E decir y-yo...

- Repitelo- él me abrazó más fuerte. Pegando más mi cuerpo al suyo.

- N-No lo haré... - dije volteando la mirada.

- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Ah no... todavía no... -

Ikuto agarró mi rostro, haciendo que volteara e instantáneamente besó mis labios. Cosa que no tardé en corresponder. Volteé mi cuerpo para quedar sentada frente a Ikuto y poner mis piernas alrededor de él. Ikuto me abrazó más fuerte, pegando más, si era posible nuestros cuerpos. Comenzó a lamer, chupar y morder mis labios. Cada acción era una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Debía admitir que se sentía muy bien. Luego de tantos suspiros logré abrir mi boca lo suficiente para que él aprovechara y explorara con su lengua cada rincón de mi cavidad. Jugó y saboreó cada parte hasta dejarme sin aire. Varios minutos después, nos separamos. La única unión entre nosotros era un hilo de saliva que salía de ambas bocas. Nuestras espiraciones eran agitadas y mis labios estaban mojados e hinchados, con ganas de querer volver a ser deborados una y otra vez.

- I-Iku-to... - suspiré con el poco oxigeno que quedaba en mis pulmones. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, con cada palabra, estos rozaban con los míos.

- L-Lo siento, preciosa. No pude contenerme. Pero ningun chocolates se comparaba a tus labios... - él los lamió suavemente, haciendo que soltara un corto gemido.

Sonreí y volví a abrazarlo - Feliz San Valentin, Ikuto... -

Él también lo hizo - Esto aún no termina... - nuevamente una de sus juguetonas sonrisas se formó en su rostro. Ikuto se paró y me ayudó a que también lo hiciera.

- ¿A-A donde vamos? - pregunté al notar que caminábamos de la mano

Él no respondió. Solo siguió caminando. En unos minutos llegamos al centro de la ciudad. Allí fuimos a jugar a los juegos de arcade, comimos, caminamos de la mano, sacamos fotos y pasamos toda la tarde y noche de aquel día juntos. Sin duda parecía una cita. Y aunque no fue como espera y con la persona que creía, debía admitir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba...

* * *

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooh por primera vez hago un One-shot especial no lemmon/lime xD**_

_**Es que bueh, después de haber escrito tantos, se me acabaron las ideas. Aparte ¿No es genial algo tierno y lindo de vez en cuando? e.e**_

_**Ya se que no se compara con otros que hice, pero no se quejen ;_;**_

_**¡Dejen reviews! ¡Porfas! Y veré si más adelante hago un lemmon para el "Dia Blanco**_


End file.
